


Insipience

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Neji and Naruto go all the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insipience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enblackink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/gifts).



> For Ken, as a ~~bribe~~ show of appreciation for finishing a highly-uncooperative chapter 6 of [The Fall of Icarus](http://entitys.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20the%20fall%20of%20icarus). I kinda feel like I ought to apologize for shamelessly going the EpicSex route even though it's their first time; I hope that disbelief is not too difficult to suspend. Set sometime in Part 2.  
>  Started: 6/10/11  
> Drafted: 6/29/11

"Whoa--hey!" Naruto jumps and squirms a little (even though it's not really a smart or polite thing to do, since Neji's blowing him) because he was _totally not expecting_ that finger right _there_ right _now_. "Warn a guy before you do that!"

Neji looks up, meets his gaze, and raises one eyebrow in that standard sort of I-know-better-than-you expression he does, though it loses a little of its punch 'cause he's still got Naruto's cock in his mouth. He slides off of it, slowly, and wipes his mouth with the back of one hand.

"Warning you gives you the opportunity to tense up. That makes it more difficult."

"Yeah, well surprising me makes me tense up too," Naruto shoots back, voice a little wobbly. It's hard to really focus with Neji looking at him from between his legs like that, all that hair tied loosely back away from his face and those _eyes_ \--Naruto shivers, heat crawling low in his belly, 'cause Neji's gaze is _intense_.

Neji closes his eyes for a second, dips his head slightly down-and-sideways in a gesture that means he's giving in. "Fine. I'll warn you first." The words are kinda snotty but the way he says them isn't, so Naruto doesn't really mind. Especially not when Neji follows them with a nice slow lick up the underside of his dick. "I'm pushing in a little farther now," Neji says then, and that's when Naruto realizes that the surprise finger never actually withdrew.

"Huh," he says, taking a deep breath and sinking back to his elbows, trying real hard to relax. "Okay. I'm ready."

He feels it then, Neji's slick finger pushing into him slow and careful and... _weird_ , is the best way he can describe it. But it doesn't really hurt. It burns a little right at first, and it's not exactly comfortable, but it's not quite _un_ comfortable either. And when Neji's mouth slides back over his dick again, he kind of stops thinking about that finger at all.

Neji's really good at giving head, Naruto thinks, hazily, as pleasure crowds his senses. They've been trading blow jobs and hand jobs for weeks now, and even tried frotting together a couple times, which was _awesome_. But they haven't done _that_ yet, gone all the way, and it's because they've decided that _this time_ they will, that Naruto's just a bit nervous.

Especially since he volunteered to let Neji do him first. It makes sense, since Neji is the one with all the natural 'genius' talent and Neji is the one who's been reading up on how it's done, but still. Nervous.

Neji slides off of Naruto's cock with a weirdly-sexy slurping sound. "I need more lube," he says, and withdraws his finger carefully; when it returns, it's pressing a cool wet glob of gel against the pucker of Naruto's ass. "Ready?" Neji asks, and slides back in easily when Naruto nods. "Now I'm going to move around a bit." Naruto nods again, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling as Neji's finger starts moving inside him and Neji's mouth goes back to sucking his cock.

Like he said, Neji's _good_ at it, and by the time that Neji's got two fingers into him Naruto is hardly aware of them; he's squirming, panting, trying not to whimper every time Neji's tongue does that _thing_ he likes so much and damn near ready to come.

"Neji, Neji, stop," he warns finally, one hand reaching to press against Neji's forehead--right above that stupid seal--to keep him from going down again. "I'm almost there--"

Neji stops, pulls out and draws back and kneels up, wiping his slick fingers on the towel that's laid out beside everything else. He looks at Naruto, seriously. "Do you still want to do this?"

Naruto gives a single short, quick nod, nervousness making it kind of tough to really keep his hard-on _hard_ once it's not getting direct attention. Neji flicks a glance down, clearly noticing, but Naruto's determined, and he's not backing out. "Yeah, I still wanna do it."

Neji gives his own short nod in response, doesn't question. "Alright. Then we're ready." He picks up the condom, tears it open, rolls it on and lubes it up.

Naruto watches, because Neji is long-limbed and lean and well-muscled and just really pretty to look at in general, but especially when he's naked and handling his cock. Naruto normally likes watching him jack off, likes watching those long slender fingers wrapped around that long slender dick stroking up and down, but right now he just wants to get this going and over with so he can _quit being so damn nervous_.

"Hurry," he urges, and Neji quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Impatient?"

"Just do it, quick, before I have the chance to wimp out."

"How very romantic," Neji says, deadpan, but he moves in close and pushes Naruto all the way down with a hand to the center of his chest. "If you haven't 'wimped out' yet, you're not going to."

"I know, I know, but just--" Naruto cuts himself off and bends his raised knees a bit more, so that he's pretty well exposed.

Neji darts another glance down; Naruto sees, sees the way he swallows quickly, and realizes that for all his confidence Neji is nervous too.

And somehow that makes it all okay.

"Hey," he says, catching Neji's gaze. "We can do this. You'll be awesome at it, like you are at everything else."

Neji snorts, but there's a smile behind it, and then he moves _right up against_ Naruto and reaches down to line up his cock. "Ready?"

Naruto jerks a quick nod, heart beating madly. "Do it."

Neji takes a deep breath and presses forward, carefully; there's pressure, resistance, and then his dick is sliding _in_ to Naruto, filling him up like Neji's fingers had done, and it's not quite the same because it's a little bit bigger, but it feels _way_ better at the same time, less bony, and Naruto finds himself panting as it comes all the way in.

" _Naruto_ ," Neji says then, like he's kind of surprised, and heaves a quick breath. "Are you alright?"

"Uhn," Naruto says, which mostly means 'yes'. "Just..." He finds himself unsure of what to do with his hands, of all things, and sort of flaps them helplessly. "I mean. Yeah." He squirms a little, and Neji gasps and falls forward, hands braced beside Naruto.

"Nnh," says Neji, except that's not really a word, and then he's moving his hips back just a little and pressing forward again and Naruto squirms again, because it feels _weird_ and yet it's sort of _good_ , too, and as it turns out, his hands fit nicely on Neji's arms, just above the elbows, and then Neji pushes into him again and Naruto shivers all over.

"Still alright?" Neji asks, but his voice sounds thin and breathless like it does when Naruto sucks him off and Naruto grins a little because having the power to make Hyuuga Neji sound like _that_ is an awesome thing.

"Yeah," he manages, and then squeezes himself tight around Neji, just to see what happens.

Neji makes a sound, a strangled sort of almost-squeak and his hips jerk, thrusting into Naruto harder than he's done it yet.

" _Naruto_ ," he says shakily, scolding. "Don't _do_ that--not until you've adjusted. It's hard to control--"

"S'ok," Naruto interrupts, and it is. "I'm fine, just--" He squirms again, wanting Neji to start moving for real, because it still feels kind of weird but there's a lot of _good_ building up behind that 'weird'. "C'mon, let's do it, really--"

Neji doesn't bother asking if he means it, if he's sure, just braces himself and draws out, pushes back in, and the breath catches in both their throats.

"Yeah, like that," Naruto says--moans, more like--and then Neji does it again, and again, setting a slow, smooth pattern of in, out, in, out that makes goosebumps break out all up Naruto's spine and down his arms, makes his half-hard dick twitch against his stomach.

"Oh, shit," he gasps, because it's still weird, but all that 'good' that was looming behind it has sort of overflowed and flooded his insides, and he's never felt anything quite like it. His skin crawls, but not in a bad way, and his nipples are all hard and tight and tingly and every time Neji pushes into him he kind of feels it all over and he thinks it was pretty dumb to be spazzed-out nervous about doing it when it's like _this--_

"It's not so bad, then?" Neji asks, and his voice is kind of tight and strained but that smug-teasing sarcasm comes through all the same.

"Hnhah," Naruto manages, shivering, trying to spread his legs a little wider because _nngh_ , Neji's going faster now and it feels kind of _amazing_ and he wants _more_ , wants it deeper. "Neji, you _gotta_ try this--"

"Hhn," says Neji, and the corner of his mouth twists a little in self-satisfaction.

Naruto doesn't care, Neji can be as smug as he wants, 'cause he's the genius who read up on how to do it and he's the one making it so damn good now, and also just because he's _Neji_ and he thinks Naruto's something special, makes Naruto _feel_ like something special--

"Neji," and his voice sounds hot and achy in his own ears, "shit, Neji--" He shifts, squirms, can't get his legs any farther apart like this so he lifts them, draws his knees back by Neji's elbows and suddenly all of Neji's weight is _on his cock in Naruto's ass_ and it goes _deep_ and--

"Nngah!" Naruto's whole body jerks and his dick, which is back to totally-hard by now, spits a few drops of precome onto his stomach.

Neji regains his balance and takes his own weight again lightning-quick, adjusting to Naruto's unexpected shift in position. "I'm sorry," he gasps, and the look in his pale eyes as he searches Naruto's face is worried. "I didn't mean--"

"Again," Naruto interrupts.

"What?" Neji looks like he's not quite hearing right.

"Deep like that, hard--do it again." Naruto is a little surprised at how bad he _wants_ that feeling repeated. He's guessing Neji hit his post--his prota--his whatever-it-is that Neji told him about before they started, that's part of the reason taking it in the ass can feel good for guys. He remembers being skeptical when Neji explained it but--

His thoughts spark and die mid-stream, because Neji went ahead and did it again like he'd asked and _nngh_ , it feels so completely--

Neji does it again, _hard_ , staring into his face intently and Naruto just doesn't have the words, isn't even trying to find them anymore.

"Like that?" Neji asks, like he's making sure and Naruto hopes he's nodding a frantic 'yes' but he can't quite tell, not when the world is just _spinning_ from the way Neji angled that last thrust. "Hngh," he thinks he says, and he's pretty sure his nails are going to leave marks on Neji's arms but he seriously can't loosen his grip. "Neji--"

Neji is smart--smart enough to understand that it feels so good he can't even say it--and keeps doing it and Naruto has _never_ been happier about hooking up with a genius than he is right that second.

It feels _incredible_.

Naruto squirms as it goes on and on, helpless and needy with Neji's cock driving into him and he knows he's making these sounds every time it hits deep, _hngh_ and _nngah_ and _hah_ and he can't stop, can't even try to turn it into real words because it's _too good_ and he can barely _breathe_ , let alone think. He presses his legs close against Neji's body, thighs gripping tight along Neji's ribs, calves angled around behind, damp skin sticking together and he might have some of Neji's hair pinned under his legs too but if Neji's not complaining he's not going to worry about it because this taking it up the ass thing is just _blowing his mind_.

No wonder guys have been doing this like, forever.

It lasts for minutes or hours, Naruto honestly has no idea and then Neji's pace drops abruptly and suddenly Naruto finds he can breathe again, great heaving lungfuls of air, and Neji is breathless above him too. "Naruto," Neji says, panting, pushing into him and drawing back and pushing in again, but slow now. He presses deep, still panting, and does this little sort of grinding motion that makes Naruto's breath catch and stutter. "Naruto," he says again, then "Nnh--" and he kind of _sighs_ , with a groan behind it, and grinds his cock deep into Naruto again.

Naruto arches into the feeling, clenches his fingers on Neji's arms, tips his head back. " _Neji_ ," he says, except it's more of a whine, "don't stop, c'mon, do it fast again, harder--"

"I will," Neji says, and his eyes sort of roll then flutter closed for a second as he makes another deep grind. "But I was close to coming, and I want, ahn, I want...you to come first." He shivers, grinds again.

"'Kay," Naruto says, kind of deep back in his throat, because this slow thing Neji's doing maybe isn't the same as the hard fucking but it feels pretty damn good anyway and Naruto wonders how it's possible that his dick is getting even harder just at the way Neji says _I want you to come first_.

Neji leans down, all the way down, shifting until he's resting on his elbows to either side of Naruto's shoulders; Naruto resettles his legs around Neji's hips, trying to avoid all that tailed hair spilling loose over Neji's back, and _finally_ finds the will to move his hands. He slides them up, up over Neji's shoulders, up his neck until his fingers tangle into the back of Neji's hair on both sides and he tugs, _down_ , tilting his own face up and opening his mouth.

Neji's really good at kissing, too, and really good at kissing while doing this slow fucking as it turns out--which wouldn't have surprised Naruto even if he did have the focus to really think about it. Which he totally doesn't, right now, because Neji is _kissing_ him and _fucking_ him and the way those things go together is just _hnngh_. Naruto does his best to keep up with Neji's tongue, rubs his fingertips lightly against Neji's scalp 'cause he knows Neji likes that and tilts his hips up to meet it every time Neji pushes deep into him. His cock is stiff, super-hard, and it kind of aches with how turned on he is; it keeps bumping and rubbing up against the tight ripply muscle of Neji's stomach and that's only a tease, not enough of anything to really satisfy it.

Naruto squirms, restless, wanting; part of him thinks they could do it just like this for _hours_ , it's so nice, but his body is going ahead and getting impatient anyway.

It takes effort, but he pulls his mouth away from Neji's and gasps, catching his breath. "Neji--"

He's cut off by another thrust, warm pleasure surging up inside him, and Neji's mouth drops to ambush his earlobe, then his neck, then right where his neck turns into his shoulder.

"Hnnh," he moans, arching into the next slow thrust and shivering as Neji's teeth graze lightly over his skin. Neji's good at remembering exactly how and where to touch him to get the best response, but he was trying to--hah--trying to speed things up again, and Neji is distracting him--

He's still got his hands in Neji's hair so he tugs, very gently; Neji lifts his head, meets Naruto's gaze, and Naruto is kind of startled at how _important_ it feels. They're so close he can see the faint purplish color that defines Neji's eyes very clearly and Hyuuga eyes are always so _freaky_ when they're focused on a person like this but something about the way Neji's looking at him goes beyond that, makes his heart beat so much faster and his mouth go kind of dry.

He knows Neji likes him, obviously, but this is like...he _likes_ him, like _really_ likes him, and it's kind of scary even though something in Naruto almost wants to run around in little circles of sheer joy going _Me too, me too!_

Neji's still thrusting into him, slow and rhythmic and heavy, and it's all just sort of too much.

" _Neji_ ," he says, urgently, and it almost sounds like he's ready to cry but that's ridiculous, it just _feels so good_ when Neji pushes into him like that. "Shit, Neji, _please_ \--"

" _Naruto--_ " Neji groans his name and crushes their mouths together again, thrusts hard and deep into him, and Naruto makes a desperate sound into the kiss. His legs squeeze tight, trying to force Neji deeper; it's good, so good, but not enough--

Naruto wraps his arms around Neji, surges beneath him and throws all their weight to the side, rolling them over so he ends up sitting on top. The surprise in Neji's face is worth remembering, but Naruto is intent on his purpose and can't be bothered to take note. Neji's dick came out so Naruto reaches behind himself and grabs it firmly, which makes Neji gasp, and lines it up by feel and holds it steady while he pushes back down onto it. It slides in long and easy, and it feels _so_ good, and then Neji groans low and heartfelt and the sound just goes right to Naruto's dick. He shoves back and sits up straight, taking it all the way in with a gasp, and spreads his knees wide on either side of Neji, sinking as low and as close as he can get. He squirms, grinds, throws his head back with a moan at the way it feels; he raises himself a little, slides back down _hard_ , and that's even better.

Neji makes a sound half-gasp and half-whine, bucks upward a little, and Naruto just loses it. He lurches forward, and Neji catches his hands, braces him with interlocked fingers as Naruto starts fucking in earnest, bouncing hard from the knees and riding desperately up and down on Neji's cock. He's making those sounds again, _Hah! Nnah! Ahn!_ with every slam of his hips, breathless and wild and barely aware, just driven to feel _more, harder, faster--_

" _Naruto_ ," Neji moans, tight and squeezed-up like he can't get enough air, and Naruto knows the feeling. It's so hard to breathe, but it's just not important when there's this heat and this energy and this _sex_ between them, connecting them, driving pleasure all through his body. His thighs kind of burn with fatigue, just a little, but Naruto pushes on, because it's too good not to.

" _Neji_ ," he gasps, whines, "ahn, Neji--" He thrusts down hard, clenching around Neji's dick and grinding, grinding, squirming _deep_ in an effort to hit that pro-whatever spot.

The sound that Neji makes is sharp and needy; he jerks his supporting grip free abruptly and Naruto tumbles forward, catching himself with his hands just above Neji's shoulders. There's a 'What the hell!' ready to burst from his mouth, except that Neji's knees are raised up and spread wide behind him now and Neji's hands are clutching at the curves of his ass and Neji is pumping up into him hard and fast and _nngh, shit,_ it's almost too much and then Neji somehow goes faster, _faster_ , and Naruto can hardly breathe at all. Pleasure surges all through him, squeezes up the breath in his lungs; he's staring down at Neji with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open and no sound coming from him now even though he's _trying_ to say Neji's name, trying to speak the _yes, yes, yes!_ that's in his brain because Neji is _hitting_ that spot on every thrust, _hard_ and _fast_ and _deep_ , so deep, so _good_ that Naruto can barely stand it.

Neji stares back, something fierce and desperate in his eyes, mouth set in a determined line; his grip will probably leave bruises on Naruto's ass and his cock is _definitely_ bruising him up on the inside but it just doesn't matter. Naruto is stiff, trembling, and Neji shows no sign of quitting, and then Naruto remembers what Neji said-- _I want you to come first_ \--and a moan squeezes out of his throat, because _oh shit yes_ his dick is insanely hard and it's rubbing in tiny little movements through the slick precome that he's leaking onto Neji's stomach and he aches, he wants it so bad, he's got to come _right now_ or he'll go crazy--

He shifts his weight to one hand and grabs his dick in the other, and that first touch combined with the way Neji's mauling his insides makes him cry out, it's _so good_ \--

But it doesn't last, because as soon as he's got his cock in his hand Neji pulls out and grabs Naruto's shoulders, hauls him down and rolls them back over again. Naruto's ass clenches, pulses around the emptiness where Neji's no longer inside, and he makes a pitiful, desperate sound as he yanks on his dick. Neji says nothing, breathing hard above him, but his movements are hurried, urgent; he grips Naruto behind the knees and pushes his legs up and back, crowding close in between them. He aims his cock for Naruto's open, aching hole and dips in just a little, jerks out, thrusts in again about halfway, then pulls back and sinks all the way in with a groan, grinding deep, deeper, then pulls all the way out and plunges all the way in and Naruto's ready to scream because it's so good but not enough, not what he wants, what he _needs_.

And then it doesn't matter, because Neji is _fucking_ him again, hard and fast and deep and _yes, nnghYES_ it's just perfect and Naruto stares up, helpless, as the build to orgasm starts low in his belly; Neji's pale eyes blaze with emotion and his face is just _intense_ and Naruto can't take it anymore. He's stroking frantically at his cock and Neji is pushing his legs as far back and open as they'll go, is hammering into him hard and deep and there's this embarrassing high-pitched noise rising out of his throat but he can't stop it, can't help it, can't really care right now. His balls are tight and heavy and drawn up close to the base of his dick and he can feel it, the dizzy rush of heated tension spiraling higher and higher with every stroke of Neji's cock and he's jacking off faster than he thinks he's ever done it before, desperate with the need to come _pleaseyes-finally FINALLY_ \--

It hits him blindingly hard and he throws his head back, that embarrassing noise choking into a garbled cry in his throat. He clamps his fist around his cock and jerks down, yanks it tight as it throbs and pulses and shoots globs of come all up over his stomach; he's rigid and breathless and his voice just won't obey him, it's leaking out of him in little trembly moans as shocks of pleasure rip through him and _nngh, shit_ , Neji's _still fucking into him_ violently hard and fast and it's too much, _too much_ \--

He squirms, head thrashing; he can't possibly hold still but Neji's got him kinda folded in half and he can't get away, doesn't really _want_ to get away, except he can't take Neji's cock pounding into him on top of the pleasure and relief of coming and his voice, when he finally finds it, comes out wobbly and whimpering--"Please, Neji, please--" over and over again and he doesn't even know if he means 'please stop' or 'please don't stop' because even though it's too much it's still _so_ good and somehow his hands are fisted in his own hair, he doesn't know when he did that and _oops_ because one of them is all messy with come but _please Neji please_ and Neji just keeps going and Naruto arches his head back, something way too much like a sob welling up in his throat.

"Hngaah--Naruto--" Neji sounds breathless and dizzy, and his grip on the back of Naruto's thighs is tense and trembling "--Naruto-- _Naruto_ \-- _oh_ \--" He gasps, falters, thrusts his cock _deep_ into Naruto and jerks, groans, shudders all over; his head falls back and he moans, panting through his orgasm while his hips shove deeper into Naruto in spastic little jerks. Each shove makes Naruto's dick twitch and dribble leftover come onto his groin, sends a shiver through his body that leaves him warm and sort of tingling all over; he's limp and boneless when Neji finally collapses and lets his legs down and pulls out of him, and his mind is just sort of drifting empty for a moment, finally still, finally satisfied.

Neji is slumped over on top of him, breathing hard and heavy into his chest, and Naruto wraps his arms around Neji because it feels totally _right_ and he's too high to really think about it. His body aches, deep up inside, but it's a _good_ sort of ache, strangely enough, and there's an odd kind of full-swelling-warm feeling around his lungs that just gets warmer when Neji shifts to kiss the heated skin he's been panting against the past few minutes.

"Naruto," Neji murmurs, kind of mumbles into his chest, and Naruto thinks it sounds lazy and content, and it makes him smile a little 'cause it's so different from how Neji normally sounds.

Neji stretches out, shifts up Naruto's body until he's looking down into Naruto's face again. He combs the fingers of one hand through the side of Naruto's hair (the clean side, not the side where Naruto smeared his own come) and his eyes have that Important look again.

Naruto darts a glance at Neji's mouth, which is really close to his at this point, and he feels a little bit of nervousness creeping in past the warm swelly squishy feelings that the sex left in him. He opens his mouth to say something to break the moment, but Neji dips down and kisses him before he has the chance.

He can tell that it Means Something, that it's not just a plain old after-sex kiss for Neji, and even while part of him's going _Hey what the hell's with this mushy stuff??_ the rest of him thinks maybe it's alright, it's okay if Neji _likes_ him that much, because Neji thinks Naruto's something special, makes Naruto _feel_ like something special, and he's the only person in Naruto's life so far to really do that.

The kiss goes on for a long moment, but Neji finally breaks it off and pulls back, looking down at Naruto now with a look that he's more used to seeing after missions than after they've messed around.

"Did I hurt you at all?"

Naruto thinks about it for a second and shakes his head in a lazy 'no'. "Nah. I mean, I _feel_ it, but it's not like it actually hurts or anything."

"Good." Neji's expression smooths out and he rolls off of Naruto, settling into the rumpled sheets beside him and propping himself on one elbow. "So, obviously, it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Heh." Naruto scratches at his nose, then frowns at the film of drying come on his hand and wipes it on the sheets. "It was actually pretty awesome. You should try it, next time."

Neji's eyebrow hikes up. "Do you make a habit of wiping your semen all over your bed?" The face he's making says he certainly hopes not.

Naruto shrugs. "It's just come. Not like it's gonna kill me. I'll wash the sheets tomorrow."

"Naruto..." The tone is full of disapproval.

"Hey, you're the one still wearing a used condom. And you got my jizz all over your stomach, too." Naruto grins; Neji's eyes widen slightly and he rolls quickly out of Naruto's bed, heading for the bathroom.

When he comes back he's got a warm washcloth that he tosses at Naruto, which totally saves Naruto the trouble of cleaning up with the sheet and earning himself another raised eyebrow from Neji. He wipes off what's left of his come in front and squirms to reach behind, because leftover lube is actually kind of uncomfortably messy as it turns out, then lobs the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom door when he's done. Neji probably disapproves of that, too, but at least he doesn't say anything.

He's kind of surprised when Neji slides back into bed beside him and puts his arm across Naruto's stomach; all the times they've done stuff together before Neji usually leaves pretty quick after.

"...Don't you have to go?" he finally asks, and hopes it doesn't sound like he's trying to kick Neji out or anything, because it actually feels really...nice, laying here like this with him. "I mean...I know you'll get in trouble if the Elders find out about us, and you've got to keep up appearances and all that..."

"I'll go in a few moments," Neji says, sounding like he could hardly care less about the Elders right now, and Naruto doesn't push.

"So." He hesitates, 'cause it seems kinda like a mushy thing to do, then puts his hand on Neji's anyway because he _wants_ to, mushy or not. "I get to try being on top next time, right?"

"Mmhm." Neji's lips brush softly across his shoulder.

"And then we'll just...like, take turns after that?"

"It's only fair," Neji agrees, lips brushing Naruto's shoulder again, and his fingers twine with Naruto's.

"Right," Naruto says, and he can't help the grin the spreads over his face at the idea that he's got a whole bunch of 'next times' to look forward to.


End file.
